Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon
by TombRaiderNinja
Summary: The green ninja. The ultimate spinjitzu master. Before Lloyd became Ninjago's hero, he was no more than a boy with a busy uncle, a missing mother, and an evil father. From dirty diapers to Darkley's school for bad boys, This is HIS story.
1. For the first time

Chapter one-For the first time

"She left," Wu sighed, holding a small baby in his arms. The baby's eyes were closed, his small body almost drowning in the large blankets that he was covered in. "I don't blame her either. Why did you wait until she was eight months pregnant to finally snap? You should've seen her. She was so broken after I told her what happened."

"_Shut up_," A larger shadow hissed. It lay against the wall of the monastery, tracing the shape of a man who wasn't there. A pair of red eyes was the only features the shadow possessed. "It's not like I choose to be this way. As I recall, it was _your _fault I ended up like this brother. Besides, I don't regret a thing. I am ruler of the underworld now. I'll soon have Ninjago under my control."

"So you don't care about Misako?" Wu shook his head. "About your son?"

"Of course I care!" The shadow shouted, its dark body growing larger. "But there's nothing I can do. I can't escape the grasp of the underworld. There's nothing more I'd like to do than to hold my son. To raise him and to protect him against anything and everything. . . But I can't. In this world I am no more than a shadow. I can't take care of him. I can't do anything"

"I'll take care of the baby-"

"Lloyd,"

"What?"

"Lloyd," Garmadon repeated. "Misako said that would be his name."

"Okay," Wu looked down at the baby then back up at his brother. "I'll take care of Lloyd, But on one condition. You have to try to fight the evil. You have to find a way to come back and be with your son."

"You say that as if it were easy," Garmadon growled softly in response. "I'll try my best to be along side my son. . . But changing Ninjago into my own image will still be a priority. I'll find a way to gain possession of the Golden weapons."

"And I'll find a way to keep them from you." Wu responded.

"You're getting old. The evil is making my body stronger. I have allies and you have no one. You _will _ fall before me one day brother." Garmadon's shadow began to disappear, growing weaker and weaker until nothing remained. " But until that day comes to pass. . . I thank you for taking care of Lloyd."

* * *

_Two years later_

The small green eyed toddler sat up from within his wooden crib. He shivered, as a soft breeze traveled through the open window. The toddler giggled, he did not remember ever seeing the window open before. Cold air tickled the toddler's skin once more, raising goosebumps all throughout his small arm. For a few seconds, the young boy was entertained by the bumps, tracing them with his tiny fingertips.

His eyes traveled back up, following the source of a creaking sound. A white, thin hand gripped the bottom of the window tightly. The hand pulled the rest of its owner's bony body up, causing a soft cracking sound with each movement. The toddler pulled himself to his feet, awkwardly wobbling forward to the edge of his crib. He tilted his head, studying the large skeleton that now stood a few feet away.

"Hi!" The toddler said, voice ringing loudly with enthusiasm and innocence.

Another skeleton pulled itself into the boy's bedroom. It's large glowing eyes fell upon the young hyperactive person stuck inside the crib, who now stood on the tips of his small feet to get a better look at his unexpected visitors. " _This _is Lord Garmadon's son?"

The other skeleton smacked his partner on the back of his head, sending his skull spinning around for a couple of seconds. "Of course it is. Do you see any other babies sleeping in this monastery?"

"I just thought. . . Garmadon is so. . ." The skeleton open his arms wide and made a strange roaring sound, gaining a giggle from the toddler. "And this boy is just so. . ."

"He's a _baby_." The other skeleton shook his head, grabbing the baby's small shirt and pulling him upwards. " Now let's hope he doesn't make any noise. . . Lord Garmadon wouldn't be pleased if we failed to pull this off."

Both skeletons carried the baby out the window. The toddler waved at his monastery. "Bye bye,"

The air was cool on the outside of the monastery. The moon's light was faint, giving the skeleton's plenty of shadows for them to hide. At first, the scrawny toddler wiggled around in the skeleton's grip, his bright green eyes taking in every aspect of his surroundings. There were many things he had not seen before, and he began whimpering, wishing that the strange visitors would let him down. When the young boy realized that no amount of wiggling would allow him to be free, he closed his eyes, falling asleep with nature's lullaby floating through his ears.

The skeletons climbed onto a large truck, which appeared to be made solely of oversized bones. One of the skeletons took the wheel, driving forward through an empty road. With his bony leg pressed down on the accelerator, the skeleton gained speed. The world rushed passed them, meshing into one multicolored line. The faster the truck moved, the less they could see of their surroundings. Faster and faster the truck went, until there was nothing around them but darkness.

They had crossed into the underworld.

The skeletons jumped off, the impact jolting the toddler awake. Lloyd looked around, his small body shivering. He had never seen this place before. But it was cold, and far too dark. He did not like this game anymore. He wanted to go back home.

"Home?" He whimpered, looking up at one of the skeletons. "Wu?"

"It wants to go home," The skeleton looked down at the toddler. "I don't like it. I think it's going to cry."

"_He ,_not it," The other skeleton growled, snatching the baby from his useless partner. "And we're almost to Lord Garmadon's. If the baby cries it'll be his problem, not ours."

Lloyd began to wiggle again, not enjoying the way the skeleton's bones were digging against his tummy. Once more he stopped struggling, because every time he moved the grip around him only tightened.

They walked into a dark castle, their footsteps bouncing through the empty hallways. Small purple flames were spread all over, capturing Lloyd's attention. The bright fire threw amusing shadows against the walls, causing the toddler to forget about his home once more. He reached out towards the light, wanting to play with the glittering darkness.

The skeletons trotted down a spiral staircase, finally reaching their destination. The room was almost empty, filled only with a couple of candles and a tall throne made solely on bones. A man sat on the chair, his dark skin blending in with the shadows around him. Looking up at the skeletons, he smiled and stood, slowly stepping closer.

His eyes were fixed upon the toddler. Garmadon's footsteps became slower and slower, afraid of approaching his son. Afraid that this was just another dream, afraid that it would all fade away before he could finally hold the young boy. He stopped in front of him, studying Lloyd's features. The light blonde hair was just like his father's had been. But it was wild and curly, just like his. The small round lips and nose reminded Garmadon of his mother. But it was the eyes that made his heart stop. The were emerald green, just like Misako's had been. The thought of her could still bring tears to his eyes. He couldn't belive she had left. Couldn't believe she had given up on him.

It took Lloyd a couple of seconds to notice that the dark man was approaching him. When his sharp eyes were done scanning the room, they made contact with the powerful crimson eyes that were studying him.

"I can't belive it actually worked." Garmadon sighed with relief, slowly accepting that his son was really a few feet before him.

Lloyd tilted his head, recognizing the man's voice. It was usually beside him as he played, sometimes telling strange stories and sometimes teaching him the name of different objects along with Wu. Lloyd smiled, reaching out for the man.

Garmadon cleared his throat, trying to ignore the small arms trying to reach him. The toddler insisted, whimpering the word 'hold' with a grumpy tone. Arms shaking, Garmadon finally stretched his arms, gently holding his son close for the first time.

"Your work here is done. . ." Garmadon informed the skeletons, keeping his eyes low. "You can leave me now."

After hearing his henchmen walking back up the stairs, The lord of darkness allowed a few tears of happiness to slide down his cheeks. He embraced Lloyd tightly, sobbing quietly against his son's body.

Lloyd placed both his hands against the man's cheeks, forcing him to look up. With his small hands he wiped away Garmadon's tears. He couldn't understand why the man was crying, But he didn't like it. He shook his head. "No cry."

"R-right," Garmadon smiled weakly, closing his eyes for a few seconds to keep the tears at bay. "I won't cry anymore. Daddy's just very happy to see you. . . I didn't think this moment would ever happen. . ."

"Daddy?"

"Yes," Garmadon nodded. "Daddy. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you son. But now I'm here. I'll find a way to be with you. . . Blow a hole right through the gates of the underworld if I must. . ."

Lloyd yawned, the man's soothing voice reminding him of how tired his body was. He leaned against the man's chest, closing his eyes, reaching the dreamworld once more.

Garmadon stood there, holding his son. He looked down at the boy, knowing he couldn't keep him here. His body and heart was untainted by evil, and keeping him in the underworld would only corrupt Lloyd, like the devourer's blood had done to him. Garmadon didn't want that. He wanted his son to be free, to have a choice over who he wanted to be. He would have to take him back to Ninjago. Allow him to grow up there, without the hands of destiny controlling his every move. But for now, Lloyd was here.

And he was going to enjoy every second of it.


	2. A Skeletal encounter

Chapter 2- A skeletal encounter

"You can't do that again Garmadon," Wu hissed, shaking his head. Lloyd walked towards him, legs awkwardly stumbling forward. " It's dangerous in the underworld. Anything could happen to Lloyd there."

"He is my son," The shadow on the wall replied, growing larger with each word. "I'll do what it takes to be with him."

"I won't allow you to risk his life brother."

Garmadon scowled, "And _I _won't allow the likes of _you _to stop me from seeing my son. But you do have a point brother. The underworld is a dangerous place. Luckily, I know of a way for me to be with Lloyd . . ."

The shadow glided through the wall, stopping when it reached the Golden weapons. He studied each of them, his glowing red eyes greedily yearning for their power. " These weapons are more powerful than anything you could ever imagine little brother. . . And with their help, I'll break free from this ghastly place."

"The weapons are under my protection Garmadon." Wu muttered. " I won't let you take them."

"Oh but Wu. . . I don't need your permission."

Garmadon broke into a malicious laugh, which echoed throughout the room even after his shadow had returned to the underworld. As the darkness dissipated, Lloyd waved a smile clinging to his innocent features. "Bye bye Daddy."

* * *

Lloyd sat up from his crib, eyes focused upon his small window. He wished it would open, wished that the strange skeletons would return. He wanted to return to the underworld. Lloyd bounced on his tip toes, growing more and more impatient as the seconds flew by.

"Daddy," He said, hoping to at least attract the large red-eyed shadow that sometimes visited his room. No one answered him. Lloyd smacked his hands against the edge of the crib, the urge to cry flooding through him. He did not like being ignored. "Daddy."

This time, something responded. It had come from outside.

Lloyd's attention snapped away from the thought of crying. He stayed quiet for a few seconds, listening. The strange sound came again, this time louder. A small gasp escaped Lloyd's lips and he giggled, knowing the skeletons had returned for him. Not being able to wait any longer, the toddler climbed out from his crib, falling against the wooden floor. Lloyd barely felt the impact, as his mind could only focus on the task at hand. He had to go to the noise.

The toddler slid open the door to his room. There was a glowing purple light illuminating the room beside his. Lloyd smiled, remembering the flames from the night before. He trotted forward, causing the wood beneath his feet to creak. With excitement coursing through him, Lloyd jumped into the glowing room. "Daddy!"

But the noise in the room wasn't his father. It was a group of skeletons, all surrounding the glowing weapons that his uncle always shooed him away from. Lloyd looked throughout the room, trying to spot the skeletons that had taken him to his father the night before. However, none of the faces around him looked familiar.

"What's this?" The biggest skeleton in the room looked down at Lloyd. His voice was shrill and unpleasant, and the four arms resting at his side caused him to look more intimidating than the rest. "You must be Garmadon's little pipsqueak. Ha! You're small and pathetic. . . The Lord of darkness should be ashamed at having a child like you."

"Samukai, we need to get the weapons now. . ." One of the skeletons interrupted, capturing the leader's attention once more.

Samukai turned away from Lloyd, walking closer to the weapons. They glowed faintly, and he could feel the power radiating from them. He reached out, taking hold of the sword of fire. Warmth spread through him, and he laughed, conscious of the strength spreading up from his arm. Samukai tried to lift the sword closer to his eyes, but an unexpected weight held the sword back.

Lloyd held onto the tip of the sword, his little hands barely bothered by the sword's heat. He pulled back, attempting to snatch the weapon away from Samukai's grip. "No touch,"

The skeletons that surrounded Samukai stood still, unsure on how to proceed. None of them wanted to go near Lord Garmadon's son. The child was fragile, and none of them wished to know what Garmadon would do if Lloyd got hurt.

But those thoughts didn't enter Samukai's brain. All the four-armed skeleton could think about was taking the weapons, by any means necessary. He tugged on the sword, but Lloyd's young grip was tight and stubborn. "Let _go _of the sword you little pest. . ."

"No no touch," Lloyd repeated, stomping on the wooden boards. "Wu say no touch,"

"We don't have time for this. . ." Samukai growled, pulling the sword once more. The sword's sharp edge slid past Lloyd's left hand, creating a small cut. Whimpering, the toddler fell back, his green eyes swelling with tears.

"Step away from my nephew." Wu walked into the room, Bō staff in hand. Samukai's skeletons looked from the teary eyed toddler to the muscular man. Without hesitation, they retreated, running out the door and into the darkness. Only Samukai remained in place, refusing to abandon the sword of fire.

"You'll have to make me," The skeleton hissed, swinging his word towards Wu.

The young man blocked the attack easily, then kicked the skeleton back and swung his staff at his head. Startled at the sudden impact, Samukai dropped the sword. Wu stepped forward, taking hold of the sword and pressing it against the skeleton's bony neck. " Don't underestimate me skeleton, I could easily destroy you in my sleep."

"The name is _Samukai," _He muttered angrily, stepping away from Wu and into the shadows. "And one day you'll grow old and rusty. . . That day, we'll be here, as strong as ever, ready to retrieve the golden weapons from your weakening limbs. . ."


	3. A safer place

**(My apologies for this small chapter, but I did NOT get enough sleep last night and I didn't want to push myself and end up with crappy writing. So I'll make it up to you guys next week)**

Chapter three- A safer place

Wu wrapped a white cloth tightly around Lloyd's small hand. The toddler whimpered, sharp and uncomfortable flashes of pain were traveling throughout the palm of his hand. His uncle ran one of his slightly wrinkled hands through his light blonde hair. Lloyd looked up, and Wu smiled down at him. " You were very brave. That skeleton was bad, and you just saved the world by keeping the weapons away from him. You're a little hero Lloyd."

Lloyd smiled proudly, the pain in his palm was fading into the background. "I'm brave!"

"Yes you are," Wu nodded, slowly standing up. "Soon enough you'll be the greatest warrior in ninjago."

"I fight scary people?" Lloyd, still smiling, attempted to kick the air but only managed to fall back.

His uncle laughed, "You will fight scary people, and you'll beat them too. But you still have a long way ahead of you. Still. . . Your father is a very powerful man. . . Perhaps you've inherited his potential. . ."

Lloyd wasn't really listening. He was dancing around the room, throwing random kicks and punches at the air. Inside his young mind, he was already the best, already fighting through thousands and thousands of enemies. He would fight and fight, beating all the ugly skeletons in his path. Maybe then his father would be able to come and be with him.

Wu shook his head, laughing once more. His nephew would definitely grow up to be someone great. The blue eyed man turned to face the golden weapons, studying the intricate designs that were carved delicately all around them. They could not be allowed to stay here. It was stupid to think that he could keep them so close to him. The weapons couldn't even be allowed to stay in the safe place together.

Four weapons. Four elements. Wu smacked his forehead. The answer was clear. Why had he never thought of it before? There was only one way to make sure the weapons would never fall into the wrong hands.

"We gotta get ready Lloyd," Wu said, picking the hyperactive toddler up from the floor. "Me and you are going to go on a little road trip."


	4. Green

Chapter four- Green

Lloyd bounced on his toes, excitedly taking in every bit of his surroundings. His uncle Wu rode a large horse, whose long thick tail swished back and forth in a rhythmic fashion. Lloyd's small hands gripped the edge of the wooden cart that was attached to the horse's sides. The road beneath was uneven, causing the cart to shudder as the horse moved forward. The sudden jolts delighted Lloyd, making him giggle every time the cart tossed his small body from one side to the other.

Wu looked back at him, his eyes filled with a bit of concern. Still, he couldn't help but smile at the sheer happiness that emanated from his young nephew. " Lloyd, stay sitted, I don't want you to fall."

"But I wanna jump jump!" Lloyd protested, stomping his right foot against the cart's creaky wood.

"If you sit, I'll get you some candy when we get back."

Lloyd's green eyes went wide, and quickly fell back onto a sitting position. From here, Lloyd couldn't see much. He tried to entertain himself by looking at the clouds, finding different shapes in each one of them. But of course, Lloyd quickly grew tired of this task. His body was filled with hyperactive energy, and it grew harder and harder to sit still. The fact that the temperature around him continued to rise and rise only made Lloyd's mind restless.

"Uncle!" He shouted, once the boredom was too much to bear.

"Yeah?"

"Where we go? I don't like being sit." Lloyd muttered, slowly crawling to the edge of the cart once more.

"We're almost there Lloyd, we're just dropping of the Scythe of Quakes to someone who can take care of it." Out of a bit of paranoia, Wu turned to see if the weapons were still in their place. All four were wrapped around a thick wool blanket, bouncing around the cart along with Lloyd. Wu relaxed. Soon, the burden of keeping the weapons safe would no longer be his concern. And then maybe, he could begin his search for Misako. He was sure that when he found her, she'd want to come back. She'd realize she had made a mistake. And with Garmadon trapped in the underworld, perhaps Wu would have a chance to. . . He shook his head. Her love belong to her brother. Not him. He had to get that fact through his head.

Snapping back into reality, he cleared his throat, focusing his eyes back onto the road. "We have to take them, so the bad people won't get their hands on them."

Lloyd nodded, staring back at the weapons. The bottom of the scythe of quakes peeked out from underneath the blanket. The soft golden glow was extremely inviting, and Lloyd couldn't help but reach out and stroke the cool metal. A green spark flared up, and Lloyd snatched his hand back, startled yet amused.

Of course, he couldn't yet know what effect that simple green light had on his destiny.

* * *

**I know. Short chapter again. Don't kill me. I just started Senior year, and I had a couple of essays about summer reading to take care of, and I had to read some chapters for US government and. . . Ugh. It killed my imagination. I hoped you guys enjoy reading this tiny baby chapter. I'll update Saturday or Sunday as well to make it up to you peeps! **


	5. The Dragon of Earth

Chapter 5-The Dragon of Earth

They arrived at the caves of despair just as the sun had begun to settle down on the horizon. Lloyd had been drifting in and out of reality, his tired mind transporting him to the land of dreams. Wu stopped the horse then climbed down and began to set up a small camp where they could spend the night. After setting up a small tent, Wu picked up Lloyd, setting him down inside. The toddler shuddered, the sudden change of setting startling his mind awake.

Lloyd sat up, his blonde hair standing up at odd angles. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking around the tent. "Where we are uncle?"

"We're in the caves of despair." Wu informed. "There's a very special creature that lives here. He will take one of the weapons from us, and protect it. But we shouldn't bother him while he's asleep. Unless we want him to squish us with his large mighty feet."

"Who's he? Who's he?" Lloyd bounced up and down, looking up at Wu with wide green eyes.

Wu raised his eyesbrows, pretending to be surprised. "_You don't know about the dragon of earth?_"

Lloyd shook his head, rocking his body back and forth. "No! Tell me!"

"Alright alright," Wu stroked Lloyd's hair, laughing softly. " But you've got to promise to go to sleep after this story."

Lloyd nodded over and over. "I will I will!"

"Well then, get ready to hear the story of Ninjago's first dragon. . ."

* * *

_Once upon a time, when the land of Ninjago was still young, the earth was dried and cracked, unwilling to grow any crops for its people. Villages were close to starvation, as they had to travel thousands of miles in order to find anything that was edible. _

_In one of the most ill-fated villages, lived a man named Aiden. He had turned eighteen the day before, and it was now his turn to travel across the land to bring food to his people. His family was in tears before his departure. Many of the young people that traveled across Ninjago did not make it back._

"_I will be fine," He reassured his mother and siblings, planting a soft kiss on each of their foreheads." I will not only bring back enough food to feed the village, but I will find a way to fix Ninjago's dry earth."_

_Aiden started his long journey. Each night, he would set up a small tent, take a small drink out of his canteen, eat a small bite from his lunch, and curl up in a small blanket to ward off the cold air. And right before going to sleep, Aiden would always remember to utter a small prayer, hoping that one of the gods that guarded Ninjago would care enough to listen._

_On the third day, Aiden's prayers were answered._

_A tender light glowed just outside his tent, and Aiden, being a curious young man, crawled out into the night. There was a man before him, his clothes and skin tinted in a golden shade. A long braid hung from his head and it floated around his body, as if it were weightless. Aiden fell to his knees, knowing instantly that the man before him was a god. _

"_Rise Aiden," The god's voice sounded like many voices were speaking at once. Aiden rose to his feet, looking straight into the god's golden eyes. _

"_You pray for your people." The god continued. " Your humble words have moved me. I will teach you how to cause Ninjago's earth to flourish, so none of your descendants will ever suffer through the pain of starvation."_

_Aiden nodded vigorously, his heart filled with awe. "I will do everything you ask."_

"_First you need to head to the forest," The god said. " There you see a small creek. Wash your body there. The water will take the energy from your body, using it to spread its boundaries, filling Ninjago with life."_

"_And what will become of me?" Aiden asked, fearful._

"_Your body will be wasted away. But it is a sacrifice the earth needs. Nothing in this world is free, young man." _

_Aiden nodded. He did not wish to die, but he would do anything to assure the safety and happiness of his family. _

_He continued his journey, reaching the forest before the sun went down the next day. He searched for the creek, following the sound of running water in order to find it. Shaking slightly, Aiden lowered his body into the water, washing every inch of his skin. He grew weaker by the second, and soon he was not able to stand any longer. _

_Aiden's body shook with fear, as he felt his life slipping away into nothingness. Then the god from the day before returned to him. "Do not be afraid Aiden. Your body might be slipping away but your soul is only growing stronger. It will live for all eternity, guarding the earth, and spreading life all throughout the land."_

_Aiden closed his eyes, his last breath slipping from his lips._

_Just as the god had promised, Aiden's soul did not waste away. It grew strong along with the earth, taking the shape of a powerful dragon. A dragon that to this day, continues to protect Ninjago, keeping all of those that are good hearted safe from harm, and unleashing his wrath on those who only wish to destroy. _

* * *

"And that is the story of the dragon of earth," Wu finished looking towards his nephew. Lloyd was yawning, battling to keep his eyelids from falling.

"I want. . ."Lloyd's voice broke off as he yawned again. "I want to be a dragon too."

"Well first you need to get your rest." Wu stated, laying Lloyd down against a soft blanket. The toddler smiled, finally allowing his eyes to close.

"A dragon. . ." He whispered softly. " I can be strong. . . and bring my daddy here. . ."

Wu frowned, trying to keep tears away. He stroked Lloyd's hair, staying close until he knew that the toddler was asleep.

He looked out into the dark night, breathing a soft sigh. "Brother. . . I hope you find a way to fight the darkness. Lloyd needs you more than anything. . ."


	6. Scythe of Quakes

Chapter six- The Scythe of Quakes

The next day, Wu woke up before the sun had risen. Lloyd was still asleep, tightly wrapped around a warm blanket. The toddler seemed to mumble a bit in his sleep, his eyelids shuddering, as if he were about to awaken. Wu hurried out of the tent, holding his breath and hoping not to wake his nephew.

He approached the cart, reaching for the Scythe of quakes. He felt the usual rush of power, which he easily ignored. Wu walked into the caves of despair, holding the glowing scythe in front of him. He wasn't exactly sure that the dragon would listen to him, but it was his only hope.

_Besides, Dragons like shiny things don't they?_

" Hello?" Wu's voice echoed throughout the cave. Only silence answered back. " I've got a favor to ask, Dragon of earth."

Once again, there was nothing.

"Uncle! Uncle wait!" Lloyd's voice was _loud_. Wu felt himself shrink a little, expecting a wall of earth to trap them both.

Nothing happened. Not right away anyway.

Lloyd's footsteps reverberated loudly as he trotted forward to reach his uncle. Wu quickly picked up the toddler, dropping the golden weapon in order to do so. "Lloyd you need to talk softly, We don't want to upset the dra-"

A soft growl traveled throughout the earth. Wu stepped back, leaving the Scythe of Quakes on the ground before him. Bits of dust and rocks began to crumble down from the cave's ceiling. Wu coughed, placing his hand over Lloyd's eyes.

As the dust began to fade away, the shape of a dragon was visible against the cave's dark interior.

Lloyd smiled in awe, his large green eyes studying the dragon from head to toe. His scales seemed to be colored with every possible shade of brown. His eyes were light blue, a piercing color that appeared to glow in the cave's darkness. The dragon's sharp fangs were so large that its mouth couldn't fully close.

Wu cleared his throat, regaining his composure the dragon's sudden appearance. He opened his mouth, but no words were formed. What exactly was one supposed to say to a legendary creature?

"Hi!" Lloyd shouted, breaking the silent tension.

The dragon tilted his head, so that he could study Lloyd better with one of his blue eyes. He then turned towards Wu, and finally, his eyes rested greedily upon the golden weapon.

"We've brought this weapon," Wu finally said, after clearing his throat once more. "It has power over the earth, which is why it is called the Scythe of Quakes."

The dragon's head didn't move.

Holding Lloyd tighter, Wu continued. "It's far too dangerous for one man to take care of. Its power is too great. Which is why I must ask you to guard it, If you are willing."

Tentatively the dragon reached forward, dragging the golden weapon closer to him. After inspecting it closely, the dragon turned his head back towards Wu.

"Protect it at all costs," Wu stated, more confident now that he knew the dragon was _not _going to rip his head off.

The dragon nodded, growling softly.

Wu stepped back, still holding Lloyd against him. He did not turn around until they were both safely out of the cave. Wu set down his nephew after making sure the toddler wouldn't attempt to run back inside the cave. With an old parchment and a piece of charcoal, Wu sketched the location of the first weapon.

"We find another dragon now?" Lloyd asked.

His uncle nodded. " Yes. We'll need to find a ship first though."

"A ship!?" Lloyd shrieked, bouncing up and down.

"Yep," Wu chuckled, messing up Lloyd's wild blonde hair. "It's going to be a long trip. How about I tell you the story of the Dragon of Ice on the way?"

Still bouncing, Lloyd nodded his head.


	7. The dragon of ice

**(The little 'tale' on this chapter, is structured a bit different than the last one, hope you guys enjoy it. I was just messing around with types of writing.)**

Chapter seven- The dragon of ice

Finding a captain crazy enough to take him and Lloyd in search of the dragon of ice was no easy matter. Wu had to walk from port to port, asking everyone around him for help. But no one wanted to listen to an aging man that carried around a chattering child. Even when someone stopped to listen, they quickly waved him away once he uttered the word 'dragon'.

In the end, one grumpy captain with a murky voice and a wrinkled face decided to take them in. The captain didn't speak the same language as Wu, so it took a funny array of hand signals (Which Lloyd found extremely amusing) for them to understand each other.

Soon enough, they had both reached an agreement. Gold coins were exchanged along with a tight handshake. Lloyd ran to the ship, aiming to explore every one of its nooks and crannies. Wu followed Lloyd as he explored, making sure that his curious hands didn't get into any trouble.

As the sun was beginning to set, Lloyd's energy was finally depleted. Wu took him to a small room below deck, where a bed and a lamp awaited them. Yawning widely, Lloyd climbed onto the bed, cuddling his body against the blankets.

"Story time uncle story time!" Lloyd giggled.

"Oh right I promised to tell you the story of the dragon of ice didn't I?"

"Yes!" The toddler laid back against the pillow. "Now tell!"

"You're a bit bossy aren't you?" Wu shook his head, smiling as always. " You really remind me of your father little one. Except. . . He wasn't quite as adorable as you."

"I'm the cutest! Right?"

"Of course," Wu sat on the wooden floor, getting ready to tell his tale. "Well here's the story of the dragon of ice. . . It's a bit different than our last. It involves a bit more. . . magic."

* * *

_Once upon a time, a beautiful faerie fell from the sky. She had been shunned from her birthplace, because she was not like the others. She was curious, too curious. Faeries are so fragile, that curiosity can be deadly for them. In fear that it could spread, the others decided to send the curious faerie to earth, where she could do no harm._

_As the faerie fell, she didn't feel any fear. In fact, she couldn't have been happier. She enjoyed the strong wind whipping past her, tangling her hair and unfurling her wings. She thought the earth was beautiful. It was so large! She could explore this place forevermore. _

_The curious faerie landed on a forest. Winter was just beginning, and a few snowflakes were cascading down from the clouds. At first, the faerie was giddy, full of energy that was fueled by her new home. She flew through the forest, stopping every time she found someone to talk to. _

"_Hello Mr. Wolf." She chirped happily._

"_Hello tiny creature," The wolf responded, his eyes twitching rapidly as he attempted to follow the faerie's movements._

"_This is a wonderful place you live in. What is it that you do for fun all day?"_

"_I enjoy running through the snow. My thick fur always keeps me warm, and I never have to worry about the weather."_

"_Thank you Mr. Wolf, I do admit running through the snow sounds pleasant."_

_The faerie glided down towards the frozen ground, and from then on, she began to run everywhere she went. Her body shivered, but the curious faerie was too busy with her exploring to take notice. Next, she encountered a beautiful owl, whose feathers were as clear as the snow._

"_Hello Mrs. Owl." She chirped happily._

"_Hello tiny creature," The owl responded, fluttering down from her branch._

"_This is a wonderful place you live in. What is it that you do for fun all day?"_

"_I enjoy sitting atop the trees. My fluffly feathers help me glide through the air, and I never have to worry about falling hard against the earth."_

"_Thank you Mrs. Owl, I do admit sitting atop a tree sounds pleasant." _

_The faerie flew up the nearest tree, sitting upon one of its branches. She coughed and sneezed, shivering in the snow. Her wings, frozen all throughout, shattered into small fragments. The faerie took no notice. She was far too busy enjoying the beautiful world spread around her. As she watched, a large bear strolled beneath her tree, moving in slow sluggish movements._

"_Hello ." She chirped happily._

"_Hello tiny creature." The bear responded, tilting his head upwards. _

"_This is a wonderful place you live in. What is it that you do for fun all day?"_

"_I enjoy eating a good meal. My sharp claws and fangs help me catch my prey, and I never have to worry about starving."_

"_Thank you Mr. Bear, I do admit eating a good meal sounds pleasant."_

_As she uttered those words, a strong hunger pang hit her, and she hugged her stomach tightly. The curious faerie looked down, aiming to fly to the snow and find a small snack. It was then that she realized her wings were gone. The faerie shivered, hugging herself with her fragile arms. It was then that she realized every bit of heat within her had gone. _

_With no way to get down, the faerie laid back against the branch, watching as the snow floated down towards her small body. She smiled weakly. She decided that snow was her favorite thing. It was beautiful. _

"_I want to be like snow," She whispered to herself. "Strong and beautiful."_

_The Faerie's eyes shuddered to a close. _

_The next day, the Wolf, the Owl, and the Bear gathered around the tree. The faerie's body was blue, her skin completely frozen, and her once brown hair now covered by white snow. _

"_Maybe she can still be saved," The Owl said. "We can each give her a gift. If we believe hard enough, she will return."_

"_That is silly," The wolf protested. "Everyone knows that death is irreversible."_

"_Oh but she is a faerie." The Owl responded. "Faith and trust give them strength more than anything else in this earth."_

"_It is. . . Worth a try." The Bear yawned._

"_Fine," The Wolf hissed, "Little creature, I bestow upon you the gift of warmth, so that you may travel through this land without any danger."_

_He tilted his head down, nuzzling the faerie with the tip of his nose. A bright blue light glowed for a brief second, then dissipated into nothing._

" _Little creature, I bestow upon you the gift of flight, so that you may soar the skies and satisfy your curiosity." _

_With these words, the owl stroked the faerie's tender skin with her feathers. A bright white light glowed for a brief second, then dissipated into nothing._

"_Little creature, I bestow upon you the gift of strength, so that you may never be defeated by any challenges that face you."_

_The bear bowed his head, stifling a yawn. A bright yellow light glowed for a brief second then dissipated into nothing._

_For a minute, nothing occurred at all. The animals were ready to give up hope when a flash of blinding light sent them staggering backwards. When the light faded away, the faerie's body was gone. In its place was a dragon, with thick light blue scales, powerful large wings, and sharp fangs and claws. _

_The faerie's body had been reformed. Thanks to the belief of the three humble animals, she was able to be reborn into a form where her curiosity could be satisfied. After that day, The curious faerie, though perhaps it is more appropriate to call her the curious dragon now, remained in the cold climates, enjoying and playing with the beautiful frozen setting. _

_And to this day, the dragon of ice continues to guard her kingdom of ice. Caring for her creatures with a gentle touch and playing with blizzards in order to spread the cold wherever it was needed._

* * *

"I like the snow very much." Lloyd said, his voice weak and sleepy.

"Well where we're going, there'll be plenty of snow to go around."

"I can't wait uncle. . ."


	8. The shurikens of ice

Chapter eight-The shurikens of ice

It was the sudden cold that brought Lloyd's consciousness to the surface. At first he only shivered and reached for the blanket he had kicked away hours before. But as the cold grew stronger, his small eyes shuddered to an open. He yawned sitting up and looking around him. The room was empty. His uncle had most likely tried to leave him behind again, but Lloyd wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to see another dragon. He slipped into his small pair of shoes, walking awkwardly as he had placed each of them in the wrong foot, and then ran out the door, forgetting all about the cold.

When he reached the deck of the ship, his mouth fell open. All around him were large ice mountains, standing so tall they seemed to touch the sky. The sun's soft rays glinted against the icy surface, creating beautiful reflections.

But that wasn't the best part.

Snowflakes floated down from the clouds, dancing along with the wind's tune. Lloyd was fascinated. He ran through the length of the ship, chasing the white tender snow. He opened his mouth, tasting the small snowflakes as they drifted downwards. Lloyd spent a good while playing around, momentarily forgetting about everything.

As he struggled to build something resembling a snowman, his green eyes spotted a moving figure in the distance. It was his uncle! Lloyd jumped up, remembering about the dragon that awaited him here. The snow could wait. Getting to see another dragon face to face, could not.

So young Lloyd ran forward, tripping multiple times thanks to his mismatched footwear, giggling every time he face planted against the snow. His nose and cheeks were red, but the toddler couldn't care less. It was all far too much fun. A little cold wasn't going to stop him.

His uncle entered an ice cavern, and Lloyd ran faster, not wanting to get lost in the neverending whiteness. Once he stepped into the cavern's slippery floor, Lloyd slid forward, until his body slammed against his uncle's legs. Eyes wide and heart beating fast, all Lloyd could manage to do was laugh weakly.

"Lloyd! I thought you were asleep. . . I need to stop trying to leave you. You're just going to try and follow huh?"

Body shivering, Lloyd nodded.

"You're going to get sick little buddy," Wu shook his head, picking up Lloyd and wrapping his jacket against his small body. " Your father is going to murder me now."

"I wanna see dragon!" Lloyd smiled, "There's snow outside! I play in snow, but now I wanna say thanks to dragon for making snow!"

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that." Wu said, continuing his trip into the cave. He didn't really know where he was heading, to be honest. But he knew the dragon was in here somewhere. She would show herself to him when she was ready.

He was right.

After a few minutes of wandering around the cavern, long enough for Lloyd to begin sneezing, a loud _crack! _echoed all around. Wu froze holding Lloyd tighter against him. If the stories he told Lloyd were to be believed, this dragon wouldn't be vicious at all. Then again, one couldn't be too careful.

The majestic creature emerged from the ice's surface. She was as strong as she was beautiful. Her skin was white, mingled with a small touch of light blue. Her wings were tucked against her back, but even then Wu could see that they were thick and powerful. Her fangs were intimidating, but the gentle glint in her eyes allowed Lloyd's uncle to relax.

"Hello," Wu stuttered.

"Hi dragon!" Lloyd shouted.

The dragon studied both of them, giving them a small nod of the head.

"Thanks for the snow!" Lloyd continued. "It's funny!"

The dragon looked at Lloyd, growling softly. She tilted her head sideways, and a small cloud of snow formed above Lloyd. The toddler was delighted. The dragon turned her head back towards Wu.

"I've brought these," Setting his nephew down, Wu pulled the two golden shurikens from his satchel. "They give anyone who uses them power over your element. You know more than anyone how dangerous that could be. I want you to protect them. You are the best one for the job after all."

The dragon moved forward, her large claws reaching for the shurikens. Once again, she gave Wu a small nod. She understood what she had to do.

"Thank you so much," He bowed. " You're doing Ninjago a great service."

After hearing his words, Wu could have sworn he had seen the dragon smile.


	9. The dragon of lightning

**(Sorry for the late update guys. I had to go on an orientation thingy yesterday for my new job, and it took way longer than expected. So sorry!)**

Chapter nine- The dragon of lightning

"We're going to the city of lighting now." Wu said, once again setting up their small cart. Lloyd climbed on, bouncing with excitement as always. "It's an abandoned city, and it can be very dangerous. You need to stay close to me alright?"

"Yes! Yes!" Lloyd nodded.

The trip was too long. To Lloyd, the road was neverending. He couldn't wait to meet the new dragon. What color would he be? How long would his wings be? Would he be nice? Would he be scary?

Most of all, Lloyd wanted to know the dragon's story. But he'd realized that the stories only came when it was time to rest. So he was forced to wait, riding in the cart, trying to distract himself in anyway possible. But his mind always returned to the dragon of lightning.

When Lloyd thought he was about to burst with excitement, the sun finally took mercy on him and settled down on the horizon. With the moon and stars on the rise, Wu stopped the carriage, settling down for the night.

"Can I hear the story _now_ uncle?" Lloyd whimpered, tugging on Wu's pants.

Wu looked down, the usual smile on his face. "Alright, but first you have to help me set everything up."

Lloyd nodded, and attempted to help his uncle. Although he caused more trouble than anything else, Wu didn't mind. Lloyd was having fun. And to be honest, a smile on his nephew's face was more than he could ever ask for. The usual pang of guilt hit his chest. It should be Garmadon enjoying Lloyd's happiness. Not him.

With a sigh, Wu settled inside the tent. Lloyd crawled in, his cheeks still flushed with energy. Lloyd settled down upon the blankets, cuddling against his uncle's warm body. "Ok. Story time Uncle Wu!"

"Alright alright. . . This story is a bit more tragic than the others, so if you want me to stop, I will."

"Tragic?" Lloyd tilted his head sideways.

"It means. . . sad. Very sad."

"Oh. . . Well I want to know. So so I can make the dragon feel better!" Lloyd smiled.

"Ok then, here it goes. . ."

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a young man named Ryan. He did not fit in well, as most heroes usually do. Ryan did not understand the obsession of power that ran through the blood of everyone around him. Ryan's people weren't quite ordinary, and neither was he. Ryan was part of the city of lightning, which meant that he could bend and control the powerful element to do what he willed._

_Lightning is a dangerous weapon. It cannot be stopped by any other element. It is wild and reckless. It is chaos molded into a physical form._

_Therefore, people who can control its wild power have the ability to reign over everyone, doing whatever they please with the ways of the world._

_Ryan despised all of this. _

_He did not want people to fear him. He did not want people to suffer due to the power of lightning. To Ryan, Lightning wasn't just destruction. It was beauty._

_But he was the only one who could see things this way. Everyone around him was corrupted by power. Ryan was shunned by everyone. Even his family turned away from his strange way of thinking. Ryan was alone._

_He didn't mind too much. He would rather spend an eternity alone than hurt people with his abilities._

_The power of the city of lightning only grew as time went on. The land of Ninjago grew dark, trapped in a never ending storm. Nobody could put a stop to the sons and daughters of lightning. Many dared to try, and their charred deformed bodies served as a threat to warn away anyone else who dared to have rebellious thoughts. _

_The only one who had a shot at stopping the angry waves of lightning, was Ryan._

_In order to stay as far away from people as possible, Ryan had begun to hide out within the walls of the library. The people that lived in the city of lightning were so powerful, that they felt no need for knowledge. Why study the lessons of the past if you can get anything you desire with a snap of your fingers?_

_Their power blinded them. But Ryan, in his wish to be a better person, discovered that knowledge was the best weapon to use against his people. _

_Inside the old books written by hand, Ryan discovered the secret of the city. He uncovered the true reason as to why the people born in the city could control lightning. _

_Atop the city's mountain, was a small temple. Inside, the Bolt of Power was kept. It was the source of all power in the city. If someone were to somehow remove it, all power would be gone._

_But of course, there was a catch. The Bolt of Power could only be removed if it was absorbed by someone's body. And no one's body had ever been able to stand the amount of power that it held. _

_Yet the land of Ninjago was crumpling away before Ryan's eyes. He couldn't just stand back and do nothing. If he did, he wouldn't be any better than the people around him._

_So Ryan set out for the mountain, his stomach sick with nerves. Thousands of things could go wrong. But he had to try. Ryan was determined to protect peace at all costs. He was determined to make lightning something beautiful._

_The Bolt of Power wasn't hard to find. It sat in the middle of the temple, as if awaiting Ryan's presence. Ryan could feel the power pulsing around him. It was a thick pressure that pressed on his mind, sending potent waves of pain throughout his body. Ryan continued to approach the bolt, his adrenaline guiding him forward._

_He reached out, placing his hand upon the source of power. _

_A world of pain exploded around him. He was blinded, and he fell to his knees, crying out. The power flowed inside his body, but instead of destroying him, the power changed him. The power gave him a body that could withstand anything. A body in which Ryan would be able to control lightning, keeping it safe from all the wrong hands._

_It gave him the body of a dragon._

_Once the transformation was complete, Ryan smiled. Without power, his people could be free of the greed that controlled them. They could change, and the city of lightning would no longer need to float above Ninjago. It would be part of it._

_An unpleasant surprise awaited Ryan at the bottom of the mountain. Without the power of lightning, the bodies of his people could no longer function. Ryan's people didn't just lose their powers. They lost their lives._

_Ryan ran throughout the city, aiming to find a survivor. There was no one. In an attempt to make peace, Ryan had wiped away all of the people that had lived in his city._

_Ryan was alone._

_The dragon of lightning made his home on top of the mountain, within the temple's walls. From there, he was able to look out into Ninjago's lands, keeping a strict balance in the way lightning was used. But most of all, The dragon of lightning was able to look down upon his city, waiting, waiting for someone . . . anyone. . ._

* * *

"He needs a friend," Lloyd stated, rubbing his eyes. "Ryan needs a friend. . . We need to be his friend uncle. . ."

"Well you seem to have a way with the dragons." Wu said. "I'm sure the dragon of lightning will enjoy your presence."

"I'll make him play with me," Lloyd nodded, his eyes half closed. " Then we can give him a big big hug. . ."

Wu stroked Lloyd's hair, smiling at the toddler's words. " Sounds good Lloyd."


	10. The nunchucks of lightning

Chapter 10-The nunchucks of lightning

This time, Wu waited for Lloyd to wake up before leaving. The kid would most likely attempt to follow him, as usual, and Wu would rather keep a close eye on him this time. After all, the ruins of the city of lightning were not exactly safe to begin with. Myths and urban legends had always lingered around the place, all ending with the cliché "no one ever returns" line. Of course, Wu didn't believe in such gibberish, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Especially if you were in charge of keeping the son of the Underworld's ruler safe.

So Wu waited for his nephew before setting out. When Lloyd's mind finally returned from the dream world, the young boy was far too hyped about seeing a new dragon. His innocent happiness was contagious, and Wu couldn't help but smile. The fact that Lloyd had already seen a dragon before didn't seem to matter at all, he was as excited as ever.

The city of lightning floated a couple of miles above the ground, with a long rusting chain keeping it anchored to the earth's surface. The only way to reach the top was to climb the chain itself. Wu looked at his nephew, then back up at the city. It suddenly seemed to get further and further away.

"Alright Lloyd, what we're going to do is not. . . very safe per say." Wu chuckled nervously, scratching his stubbly blonde beard. "You're going to have to hold on _really _tight alright?"

Lloyd nodded. "Let's go let's go!"

"Okay," The nervous feeling in Wu's stomach refused to leave him. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. Then again. . . He couldn't leave Lloyd behind. The kid was crazy enough to climb the chain on his own. Wu sighed, getting on his knees so that his nephew could climb onto his back. Lloyd had a tight grip, but Wu couldn't help but fear something might happen. _I wish Misako had stayed. Things would've been much easier._

"C'mon c'mon uncle! The dragon will be sad if we don't hurry!"

"Right, Just hold on okay?"

"I am!"

Wu began to climb. His arms and legs moved effortlessly, thanks to the training his father had put him through when he had been young, Wu could easily carry his own weight and more. The length of the chain was not a problem either. The only thing that made every muscle in Wu's body quiver was knowing that Lloyd's life was, quite literally, _in his hands. _One slip up, one misstep, it would all be enough to erase his nephew from existence.

For a moment, Wu stopped, trying to calm his breath. He had to stop thinking about it. His negative thoughts could only attract negative things. Lloyd was going to be okay. He was worrying about nothing. They were nearly-

"Uncle me arms are hurtin," Lloyd whimpered. Wu's stomach did a backflip when he felt Lloyd's small arms begin to slip away at a slow but steady pace. He climbed even faster, while trying to support Lloyd's dangling legs with his back. It was a painful position, but it didn't matter. His adrenaline kept him focused on one thing only, getting to the city before Lloyd's arms gave up.

It wasn't far now. Just a bit more. The city was close. Closer. They were going to make it. Wu smiled. What had he been worried about? Of course they would make it. The city was-

Lloyd's arms slipped away.

Wu screamed. Instinctively, he reached for his nephew, releasing his hold on the chain. Lloyd's body fell past, just out of reach from his fingertips. Wu's body fell back too, but his right foot got stuck inside one of the chain links, leaving him to dangle in an upside down position. He watched Lloyd fall further and further down while wrestling the chain, trying to break free.

"Lloyd!" Wu shouted desperately, having run out of any other options. His voice was accompanied by a bright flash of lightning. And in the sudden light, Wu saw _him._

The dragon of lightning. His dark blue scales blended with the cloudy sky, but his light colored wings caused him to stand out. Wu watched, his head pulsing with a headache due to having been upside down for too long. The dragon caught Lloyd's body just in time. Wu could've sworn he heard the toddler shriek with delight.

Wu continued to watch the dragon, his eyes following the creature as it took Lloyd up to the city of lightning. Using his arms and the tightened muscles on his stomach, Wu recovered his upright position. As his heartbeat returned to a normal pace, he was able to remove his now swollen foot from the chain, then he began to climb upwards once again.

When he reached the city, Lloyd ran towards him, hugging his leg tightly. "Uncle! Uncle the dragon saved me! It was so cool we we _flew_."

"Yes I saw,"

"I told him we had something for him come ooon!" Lloyd pulled his uncle forward, guiding him through the ruins of the city to where the dragon awaited their arrival.

The dragon stared at Wu intently, his eyes filled with amusement and curiosity.

Wu, keeping Lloyd close to his side, retrieved the nunchucks of lightning from his belt. He was glad he'd decided to tie it to his side instead of bringing his satchel, otherwise the nunchucks would have fallen when the little incident occurred. He set the golden weapons before the dragon, allowing the creature to study them closely.

"This weapon can control lightning," Wu explained. " You know better than anyone that such a power is too dangerous to leave laying around. It would give me great comfort if you agreed to look after them."

Without hesitation, the dragon dragged the weapon towards him. There was a hint of sadness within his blue eyes.

Freeing himself from his uncle's grip, Lloyd ran towards the dragon. He hugged the creature's leg tight, a smile on his face. "Thanks Mr. um. . . Ryan!"

The dragon looked at Lloyd, a smile shinning in his eyes.

"Yes, Thank you," Wu smiled, bowing. "Now. . . I I don't suppose you could. . .give us a ride down?"


	11. The dragon of fire

Chapter 11-The Dragon of Fire

The temple of fire was the last stop. After traveling for so long, Lloyd's energy had begun to wither. As Wu drove their cart forward Lloyd simply laid back, no longer fueled with his usual hyperactivity. All the toddler yearned for was his own bed, his own toys, and most of all, his own father.

So Lloyd had been extremely fussy. He refused to eat at certain times, choosing to throw his food around instead. Wu dealt with it all as best as he could, praying for all the patience he needed to deal with it all. It took most of his strength not to lash out at times, which made him wonder how challenging it would have been for Garmadon to take care of his son. Then again, his older brother seemed to have neverending love and patience when it came to the young green-eyed boy.

"I want to go home!" Lloyd shouted, slamming his small palms against the cart. "Now!"

"Lloyd we've got one more thing to do remember?" Wu muttered through gritted teeth. "No matter how much you shout, we're not going home just yet."

"Yes!"

"No. . ."

"Yes!"

"Don't you want to meet the dragon of fire? I'm sure you'll like him. He kinda reminds me of you at the moment. . ." Wu looked back, knowing he would see Lloyd's eyes wide with curiosity.

"Me?" The toddler questioned, forgetting his desire to head home, at least momentarily.

"Yep," Wu smiled. "He was loud, stubborn and hot-headed. . . Though he _was _very brave."

"Oh!" Lloyd crawled closer to the edge of the cart, so his small ears would be able to hear better. "Can I know his story?"

"Well. . . we're almost to the temple. . . But you've gotta stop whining deal?"

"Okay okay!" Lloyd smiled, nodding endlessly.

"This is the story of the dragon of fire. . ."

* * *

_Once upon a time, a small village rested at the roots of a volcano. They were known as the lava-eaters. Their bodies could withstand large amounts of heat, making it easy for them to mine for Kabikes. Kabikes were a powerful gem that were able to rid the body of any disease imaginable._

_The problem was that, after hundreds of years, Kabikes were growing scarce. The people had almost depleted all of the ones that lay on the outer layer of the volcano. Without Kabikes, the village's economy would plummet, as they would have nothing else to trade. Many began to pack up, getting ready to find a better place for their respective families._

_Azoth belonged to one of these families. He had six younger brothers and five younger sisters. Being the oldest, it was his responsibility to take care of everyone. Azoth's mother was weak, so he was also in charge of her well-being. Everyone depended on him._

_This weight did not bother Azoth. In fact, he enjoyed it. The desire to protect all of those weaker than he had been part of his nature for as long as he could remember. _

_On the day when they had planned to move, Azoth's mother was stricken by disease. She was not able to digest any food, and had lost all control of her body. Azoth's heart was pained at seeing his mother this way._

"_There must be more Kabikes," He growled, pacing back and forth before his mother's body. "No one has ever mined within the volcano's heart. There should be hundreds, if not thousands, of them there. Simply waiting to be picked."_

"_No Azoth," His mother coughed, barely able to open her grey eyes. "The heart of the volcano belongs to the gods. You can not mine there. You need to take your brothers and sisters far away, to where they can lead a happier life."_

"_I will not leave you mother," Azoth stated, "I will find a way to bring your health back."_

_Azoth went into the volcano, mining tools in hand. To hell with the gods. He was going to save his mother. If there were Kabikes within the volcano, he would find them, and take them. Azoth began his work. It was a long and tiring process, but he was driven forward with a sense of fiery stubbornness. He would not let his mother die. Azoth could care less about the rules against mining upon sacred ground._

_A few days later, when Azoth's body was weak, he finally found a small Kabike. Without hestitating, he took it, and began to run back to the village. With each step however, his feet grew heavier, and heavier, until he was forced to drag himself forward._

"_You, Azoth, Have invaded sacred ground," An angry voice shook the tunnel. "I cannot allow you to leave this place."_

"_To hell with you!" Azoth replied, holding the Kabike close to his heart. "I will save my mother. You can't stop me."_

_The weight upon his feet grew heavier yet. But Azoth ignored it. The bones of his legs snapped, but still Azoth crawled forward. He managed to reach the end of the mining tunnel. With his last breath, he shouted for his brothers and sisters, throwing the Kabike out of the cave. Azoth's mother was saved._

_Azoth, however, was not._

_The pain grew too strong, and he succumbed to the darkness. The gods of the volcano felt pity for his young heart. They recognized the sacrifice the boy had gone through in order to save his mother. _

_So they decided to save his soul._

_They turned his soul into a dragon, giving him unlimited powers over fire. They allowed him to reign within the volcano he had once lived in. And from there, Azoth continued to protect all of those who needed it the most._

* * *

"I like Azoth." Lloyd smiled. "I'm glad I'm like him! I wanna save everyone!"


	12. The sword of fire

**(Sup guys! So last week. . . No update. . . Sorry about that. I'm back on track though! And next week. . . You get a double update! Wednesday and Friday! Cause Halloween :D )**

Chapter 12-The sword of fire

Soon after the story had ended, Wu and Lloyd reached the temple of fire. As expected, the heat around them increased, the uncomfortable temperature caused bits of sweat to roll down his skin. The blue eyed man wiped them away with a hint of annoyance. Just like Lloyd, Wu was tired. But unlike the young Garmadon, Wu didn't have the option to throw a temper tantrum.

"It's so _big_." Lloyd smiled, climbing out of the cart and running towards the temple. Wu groaned, getting off the horse and running after his energized nephew. Hadn't he been whining about his lack of energy less than a couple of minutes ago?

"Wait Lloyd," Wu protested, grabbing Lloyd's small arm. The toddler stopped and looked up at his uncle, a frustrated frown on his face. "We don't know how this dragon might react. The others have been pleasant so far but. . . we can't just run in, Alright?"

Lloyd scowled. "Nothing can hurt _me_ uncle! If they tried to, my daddy would kick their butts!. . . Right?"

"Right," Wu nodded. "But you still need to stay close. So you can protect me."

"Oh!" The toddler nodded. "Yes okay!"

Together, the boy and the man stepped inside the temple of fire. The heat of the golden sword increased as they got closer. By the time they reached the center of the room, the sword had begun to burn Wu's skin. He set the weapon down quickly, the clattering sound of metal against earth echoing through the empty room.

Seconds passed. Lloyd stood before his uncle, scanning the room, his little body ready to burst with excitement. What would the dragon look like? How big would he be? Many questions flowed through Lloyd's mind, causing the kid to smile at all the endless possibilities.

Then the dragon finally showed.

He emerged from the small pool of lava at the back of the room. His scales were bright red for the most part, although there were a couple of golden lines spread throughout his body. The dragon stepped forward, standing awfully close to the small boy. Lloyd looked up, eyes filled with wonder as usual, and reached out to stroke the dragon's scales.

At first, the dragon stiffened at the boy's touch. Wu reached out, ready to pull his nephew back and away from danger. But the dragon didn't attack. After a few seconds, the dragon lowered his neck, making it easier for Lloyd to stroke his scales.

Shaking his head, Wu smiled. He loved Lloyd's innocence. The light that shone from his eyes was powerful, bright enough to vanquish any shadow.

Well, almost any shadow. Lloyd's smile couldn't free his father from his own darkness.

_Not yet _Wu thought, slowly approaching the dragon _But one day. One day he will free my brother._

"We brought you a present!" Lloyd pointed at the sword, and the dragon reached out for it, leaning down further in order to study it.

"It's It's the sword of fire," Wu stuttered, nerves flowing through him as usual. He couldn't remain as calm as Lloyd when in the face of such a powerful creature. The dragon could easily murder both of them with a small sneeze. "I've traveled the land, giving the elemental weapons to each of the dragons. They're. . . I think they're safer in your hands. This much power can be dangerous."

The dragon looked at Wu intently, the back towards the sword. Picking it up with his thick claws, the dragon rammed it inside the earth. The dragon of fire looked back at Wu, giving him a small nod. He'd protect the sword.

"Thank you," Wu bowed. "Thank you."

"Thanks!" Lloyd smiled, hugging the dragon's leg briefly, before running towards his uncle. "Bye Azoth!"

"Ready to go home Lloyd?" Wu asked, picking up his nephew after they had walked out of the temple.

"Yes!"

"Good," Wu set Lloyd inside the cart, "We'll be there just in time for Halloween."


	13. Night Of The Dead

Chapter 13-Night Of The Dead

After the long trip, returning home felt almost heavenly. Lloyd and Wu both fell straight into sleep's comforting embrace, finally able to enjoy the warm surface of their own beds. Neither of them could recall having any dreams. They both slipped into a black voice, since none of their brains had any strength left to create anything but darkness.

The next day, Wu and Lloyd ventured into the village, in order to begin stocking up on candy for the next day's trick-or-treating frenzy. Lloyd's happiness and energy was overflowing when they stepped inside the candy store. The young toddler sampled _every_ type of candy that his little hands could reach. All of this caused him to be fueled into a powerful sugar rush, which ended up with Wu chasing him all around the village, while receiving judgmental stares from dozens of disapproving mothers.

"Come on Lloyd, It's getting kinda late," Wu begged, his lungs straining to be filled with precious oxygen. "If you keep this up, I won't be able to finish up your costume for tomorrow."

The words "costume" and "tomorrow" snared Lloyd's attention. He stopped running, turning back to face his uncle. Nodding endlessly, he ran back towards Wu, slamming against his legs, causing the older man to almost fall back. "You need to finish it you need to finish it!"

"Then c'mon we've gotta go."

Lloyd nodded once again, entwining his small fingers with Wu's. They climbed the steps back up to the monastery, stopping often, as Wu kept attempting to find a more comfortable way to hold the bags of candy. Once they were inside, Wu retrieved long pieces of warm black fabric from his room. At Lloyd's command, Wu had started to make a skeleton costume for the young toddler.

In Lloyd's mind, being a skeleton would somehow allow him to be closer to his father. He didn't exactly know how, but he knew it most definitely would. Maybe the underworld would mistake him for a real skeleton, and he'd be allowed to enter the underworld. Maybe the world would realize how dangerous he truly was and he'd be sent to the underworld too. Many, many more fantastical scenarios ran through Lloyd's mind, each more incredible than the last.

Wu wasn't exactly good at sewing, but with some awkward stitches in just the right places, and a bit of white paint spread here and there, Wu was able to create a costume good enough to satisfy his nephew. When the costume was done and the candy was ready, Wu felt a bit of childish excitement surging throughout him.

The plan was simple. Wu would take young Lloyd for a trip around the village. Afterwards, they would return to the monastery in order to hand out candy. Wu knew there would probably be very few kids climbing up to them, but he'd bought hundreds of candy either way. Him and Lloyd would very much enjoy the left over candy. Wu felt a bit ridiculous, as he was far too excited about hanging out with his two year old nephew.

_To hell with that_ Wu thought. He'd worked hard to keep the golden weapons. He deserved this.

* * *

Garmadon paced back and forth within his chamber. A thick oozing candle shone a purple light throughout the room as it burned, counting down the seconds until the Night Of The Dead. Or Halloween, as the population of Ninjago had begun to call it. But the name was of no importance. The true value lay on the fact that on that one night, that one short night, the doors of the underworld would be opened.

Ghouls, ghosts, skeletons, and demons would be allowed to roam the earth freely. And Garmadon would be joining them.

The first year he had spent stuck in the clutches of the underworld, he hadn't known about this wonderful opportunity. But this year was different. He was going to get out, and he was going to spend as much time as possible with his son.

And , of course, he'd also attempt to find a way to stay in Ninjago.

Garmadon knew that as soon as the sun rays that announced the start of the next day touched his darkened skin, he would be sucked back into the underworld's perpetual darkness. But if he found a way to keep Ninjago in darkness. . . The Night Of The Dead would never end. He would never have to return to this place. He could rule Ninjago, spreading his shadows throughout every inch of the land.

Most importantly, He would be able to stay with Lloyd. Hold him. Care for him. _Love _him.

However, the thought of Lloyd was a problem. Thinking of his son, just for one brief second, sent waves of guilt coursing through Garmadon's body. Sure, he could make excuses. He could tell himself over and over that Ninjago deserved the darkness. He could tell himself that it was the only way that he could be with his son. He would endlessly stutter that it was the only option left for him. But in the end, one thought rang with more power than all the others.

Did he really want Lloyd to grow up in a world like that?

No. He didn't. Doing so would force Lloyd onto the path of evil. He was too young. He could easily be corrupted. If he grew up alongside Garmadon, his heart would grow dark and twisted. Garmadon didn't want that. He didn't want his son to be afraid of his own thoughts. He didn't want his son to feel anger burning within him every second of every day. He didn't want his son to be haunted by nightmares every night.

In short, Garmadon didn't want his son to be anything like him.

He wanted his son to have a choice. To grow up in an environment where he would be able to have a say on who he wanted to be. He wanted his son to be free.

And if he took over Ninjago, he'd be taking that freedom away.

But Garmadon was the Lord of Darkness. He had to do it. It was his destiny.

Nothing should interfere with that.

What was more important? His own desires? Or his son's happiness?

As the nauseating questions circled through his brain, Garmadon turned towards the candle. The wax was low, and the flame was weak. _Swish, swish_. The flam flickered. _Swish, swish_. There was almost no light now. _Swish. . ._

The fire faded away.

Garmadon couldn't help it. He smiled, a wide, toothy grin. The Night Of The Dead had begun.

* * *

**(The whole 'Underworld is open during halloween' thingy is a headcannon I borrowed from LadyMarissaGarmadon, because. . . well, who doesn't want some Garmadon and Lloyd adorableness? Also, this whole idea led me to another idea. . . well you guys will see. I'll have another chapter on Friday :D)**


	14. Trick or treat

Chapter 13- Trick-or-Treat

Lloyd smiled, looking down at his costume. He laughed triumphantly. Lloyd was a skeleton. A creature of the night. No one could stop him! Every bit of candy in the village would rain down upon him. He was invincible!

Running as fast as his feet would carry him, he jumped in front of Wu, growling loudly.

Wu faked a surprised gasp, "You scared me!"

"Yes!" Lloyd bounced up and down. "I'm the scariest boy tonight!"

"Definitely," Wu nodded enthusiastically. "No one will be able to hold their candy from you."

"Muahahahahahaha!" Lloyd raised his arms, trying to seem taller than he really was, just as he had rehearsed. He'd been practicing on his evil laughter for hours and hours. Lloyd was sure it was terrifying now. People would all do as he wished. And what he wished for tight now was candy. Loads and loads of candy.

Lloyd tugged on his uncle's jeans. "C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Wu shook his head. His nephew's excitement was far too grand. But it was extremely contagious. This night would-

There was a rapid, violent rapping on the monastery's door.

Wu walked forward slowly, keeping Lloyd hidden behind him. Wu's heart began to beat fast, a foreboding feeling spreading through him. Maybe it was all the horror stories he'd been reading lately to get into the mood, but he did not want to open the door. His childhood fear of the darkness and the unknown began to re-grow as he walked forward. Hands shaking, knowing he'd regret what he was about to do, Wu unlocked the door. It swung open slowly, increasing the tension chained around Wu's body.

And there, blending perfectly with the darkness, stood his brother.

Both of them froze, their eyes locked on each other's. Crimson and Blue. Standing in the same courtyard where Wu had accidentally condemned his brother to a lifetime in the underworld. Wu's stomach felt sick. His brother's skin was black, as if every inch of it had been charred. He could see his brothers ribs pressing against his chest, a white outline harshly contrasted against the black. Garmadon's head was covered by a large metal helmet, a helmet that Wu recognized instantly.

His brother was King of the underworld.

It was. . . strange. This was the person he'd grown up with. This was the person he'd bickered with, the person that had protected him, his partner in crime. And now, now that the evil had finally robbed him of his humanity, he was so much different. Garmadon didn't seem like Wu's brother any longer. The fact that he had lost his brother was a fact that Wu had expertly avoided as he struggled to raise Lloyd. But now his brother was no more than a couple of feet away from him. The truth couldn't be avoided any more.

Wu could have sworn he felt his heart snap in half.

"Daddy!" Lloyd's voice broke the silence. The young toddler pushed Wu aside, running to embrace his father. Garmadon looked away from his brother, reaching down to pick up his son. He held Lloyd close, pulling him into a tight embrace. The world around Garmadon faded, and the only thing that mattered was the small yet powerful heartbeat that was beating against his skin. Tears threatened to spill as Lloyd wrapped his own small arms around Garmadon.

"Hey Lloyd," The lord of darkness stuttered, attempting to clear away the heavy knot that had formed in his throat. "Do you want to go collect candy with your father?"

"Yes!" Lloyd shouted, smiling widely. He wiggled out of his father's grip, running back to where Wu was to retrieve the bag he and his uncle had decorated specially for tonight. Without a word, he went back to Garmadon, holding his hand firmly. "I'm ready! We're going to be so scary together daddy!"

"Yes. . . we are. . . Together." Garmadon nodded. With one last look at his brother, Garmadon led his son into the night and closed the door behind him.

Wu stood there for far longer than he should have. He stood, because he didn't know what else to do. He stood because everything inside him was being torn apart. He stood because he hadn't known how much he needed Lloyd until now.

He stood because he was alone.

The whole night was ruined. He turned off the lights on the courtyard before stepping inside. He didn't want to be bothered. Wu sat in the darkness, trying to get his feelings under control. This was good. Garmadon could enjoy his son for tonight. Lloyd needed this. Lloyd loved his father. This would make him happy. And if Lloyd was happy, Wu should be happy right?

Wrong.

Wu felt angry. He felt hurt. He felt betrayed. He felt. . . He felt as if his life was going around in circles.

Round and round.

Wu's mother had always loved Garmadon more than him. She had played with him, talked to him, cared for him. Garmadon and Wu's mother had shared something special. Something Wu had never been allowed to experience. Wu's mother hadn't read _him _bedtime stories to chase the nightmares away. She hadn't held _him _every night, assuring him that things would be okay. No, Wu was just a figure in the background, never worthy of anything other than a fleeting glance.

Round and round.

Misako had loved Garmadon more than him. She'd chosen _Garmadon_. She had spent more time with him than with anyone else. Wu had thought Misako was a great friend. But he'd been mistaken. Once Garmadon had taken her heart, it was as if Wu didn't exist any longer. He was left behind.

Round and round.

Lloyd chose Garmadon. Of course. Even though Garmadon wasn't the one that stayed up all night trying to soothe Lloyd during his first months of life. Even though Garmadon wasn't the one that slaved himself in order to make sure Lloyd had everything. Because Wu didn't matter. He'd never matter. He was destined to live without love, watching as everyone around him shared that beautiful feeling, watching watching but never experiencing.

Round and round. . .

Lloyd's eyes were wide.

The village around him was lit up, candles and candles spread everywhere, sending light and shadows dancing all around. It was beautiful, but it wasn't the best part.

All around Lloyd, people came and went, wearing amazing costumes. It was as if he really was in a magic land where anything at all could be possible. There were dragons, princesses, witches, ghouls, ghosts, werewolves, and many other things Lloyd's vocabulary couldn't name.

In other words, the world around Lloyd was fantastic.

"Where do you want to go first?" Garmadon asked, looking around him. It was strange, walking around people, not getting any weird glances. He was the King of the underworld, but this night, he could be just _Garmadon_. He could be Lloyd's father and nothing else.

"There!" Lloyd pulled his dad forward, leading him to a colorful house. Pumpkins sat upon the windows, each giving off an orange glow. At the door, an old woman dressed as an angel was handing out fairly generous amounts of candy, nearly filling Lloyd's small bag to its halfway point.

As they stepped away to head towards the next house, Lloyd instantly began to rummage through the candy, searching for his favorites. With a sly smile, Garmadon reached down, stealing a couple of sweets from his son's bag.

"Hey!" Lloyd protested, looking up at his father with an adorable pout. "Give it back!"

"Aw c'mon." Garmadon fluffed up his son's blonde hair. "I haven't have candy in _ages_."

"But you're ooooooooold," The toddler whined, attempting to wrestle the candy from his father's hand. Problem was, Lloyd couldn't even _reach_ his father's hand. Garmadon held the candy just out of reach, teasing his son, a small smirk on his lips. "Old people don't need candy!"

"What? I am not old."

"But you're big."

"Yeah but I'm not ooold." Garmadon popped the candy into his mouth, and Lloyd stopped struggling. They continued to walk through the village collecting candy from as many houses as possible.

At the end of the night, Garmadon and Lloyd sat just on the outskirts of the village, leaning against a tree and organizing the candy from 'yummy' to absolute 'yuck'. Garmadon enjoyed the task, but most of all he enjoyed the ridiculous explanations that emerged from Lloyd's mouth as to why he didn't want to be near certain types of candy.

"Why's _this _one yucky?" Garmadon asked picking up a candy wrapped up in purple.

"Because purple is bad!" Lloyd stated firmly. "Purple tastes dark. I don't like it when it tastes dark."

"Can I eat it then?" With a small nod from his son, Garmadon unwrapped all of the purple candies, throwing them Into his mouth all at once. He shuddered, enjoying the rush of sugar tingling down his spine. For a few minutes, his senses seemed sharper, his eyes felt wider, and he felt the need to run around in circles for no apparent reason. Garmadon shook his head, laughing lightly.

"You eat these too," Lloyd pushed a couple of chocolates filled with peanut butter towards his father.

"And why don't you like these?"

"Because peanuts make my throat itchy." Lloyd explained. "They don't like me. They try to attack me from the inside and um. . . and they they have little swords and they poke and poke me everywhere!"

"Oh that's not very nice. . . I'll make sure to eat them all so you can be safe." Garmadon stroked his son's blonde hair, while making a mental note about keeping him away from peanut butter. He pocketed the chocolates, knowing that he would only make himself sick if he began unwrapping them now. He'd had far too much sugar.

"So are you gonna stay here daddy?" Lloyd asked, leaning against Garmadon's side. Garmadon held his son close, wishing he could simply stay like this forever.

Well, was he going to stay? If he was. . . He needed to do something soon. If the sun even so much as stroked his skin, he would be chained to the underworld for one more year.

"Do you. . ." Garmadon cleared his throat. "Do you want me to stay Lloyd?"

"Yes,"


	15. Endless Night

Chapter 15- Endless night

"Alright," Garmadon nodded, over and over. "Alright."

"You'll stay then?" Lloyd's eyes were full of hope. The kind of hope that tugs at the heart strings violently. The kind of hope that only those who are innocent can achieve. It gave Garmadon a big enough excuse to drag Ninjago into darkness. If he did this, his son would be happy.

_Breaking the rules is the right thing to do sometimes _Garmadon told himself _I'll do it for Lloyd. Not for me._

"Yes." Garmadon stated firmly. "I'll find a way to stay. I promise you. But first, you've gotta get some sleep."

"Oh no," Lloyd shook his head. "I don't need sleep daddy. I can help you stay!"

"I'd rather. . ." _I'd rather you not see me at my worst _. " I'd rather you rest so we can hang out together all day tomorrow."

"_All _day?" Lloyd gasped, jumping to his feet. "Okay! I'll sleep! And and we can play many many games tomorrow!"

"It's a deal then little one. Let's get you back to your uncle."

* * *

After dropping off his son into his brother's hands, Garmadon walked through the shadows of the village. He was thinking hard, trying to come up with a way to unleash his darkness into the world. Nothing came to mind.

Except. . .

A twisted thought slipped into his brain, giving birth to a sickening idea. He knew he could spread his shadows into other living beings, and from there, they could grow and spread thanks to the pure heart within. But he didn't know what kind of effect sharing his shadows would have upon him. It could be a mortal mistake. But if it gave him the chance to remain close to Lloyd. . .

The Lord of the underworld looked around the village. Not too far from him, a young couple stood, enjoying the gentle ray's of the moonlight. They were too distracted with each other to notice the darkness closing in around them. Garmadon took in the shadows around him, in order for him to be able to reach further and further. Tentatively, his shadows touched those of the couple.

_Love. Desire. Excitement. _

All of those feelings traveled from the shadows of the lovers straight into Garmadon's heart. He shook his head, pushing the alien thoughts away, focusing back on his own mind. He could feel everything his victims felt now. But they could not feel him. Not yet.

Still unsure as to how his power worked, Garmadon tried to focus. _You're mine, You're mine, You're mine. _Garmadon thought over and over trying to impose his will into his shadows. Nothing happened. Seconds ticked by, and Garmadon began to rethink his silly plan. Did he even know what he was doing? All of this was just an idea, just a fleeting thought that-

The couple froze. Garmadon's shadows advanced. The skin of the girl paled fast, the ravishing blush of her cheeks replaced by dark veins. The guy jumped up, panicking as the person he loved gasped her final breath. He staggered backwards, finally noticing Garmadon's figure against the darkness.

"Wh-who are you? What are you doing here?" The guy whimpered, tripping as he tried to step back. The girl's body was on the ground now, liquid darkness flowing endlessly from her body, covering more and more ground. Soon the whole village would be enveloped in the darkness.

"Me?" Garmadon closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the ecstasy of evil growing inside of him. He remembered a name, a named he'd chosen for himself when he was younger. It wasn't very imaginative, but it would get the job done. Everyone would tremble when they uttered his name. And he would rule Ninjago. Rule it until the end of time itself. "I'm _Lord_ Garmadon."

Garmadon's shadows slipped into the guy's body, sucking away his life and turning it into pure darkness. It was so, so satisfying to see the life flash away from the guy's brown eyes. _He_ had done that. Garmadon had gained the power to steal away people's lives whenever he pleased. He chuckled, softly at first, the louder and louder until it had turned into a crazed cackle.

As the liquid darkness spread, Jamanekai village was pulled into pure darkness.


	16. The land of shadows

Chapter 16-The land of shadows

When Wu woke up, he knew something was wrong. There was no light in his room. Through the window, he could see a darkened sky, no sign of the sun peeking over the horizon to begin a new day. In fact, there was no light at all. It was as if everything everywhere had ceased to exist. He pressed his face against the window, but he could see nothing. No lights from the village. No lights from the stars. No moonlight. No sunlight. There was simply nothing.

He took a quick peek into Lloyd's room, glad to see the toddler was still asleep. Wu wasn't sure he could deal with the toddler and whatever was out there at the same time. Not until he figured out what _was_ out there. Wu headed to the courtyard, slowly pushing open the sliding door, trying his best to not make a sound. When he was outside, a suffocating atmosphere hit him. The air was thin, making Wu feel as if he was under a dark heavy blanket. Wu reached out into the darkness.

He couldn't see his hand anymore. He knew it was there, in front of him, but the darkness was so deep, that Wu's eyes couldn't spot anything that wasn't inches before him. Stepping backwards slowly, Wu walked back into the house. He walked closer to the candlelight, examining his hand. It was normal. He picked up the candle then headed outside again.

Everything was there. Just like always.

The world hadn't disappeared. Only light had. Something was blocking it, preventing the sun from reaching the ground. Wu instantly knew who the culprit was. "Garmadon,"

"It's dark," Wu swiveled around, looking down to spot his nephew, rubbing his eyes as they tried to grow accustomed to the thick darkness. "I don't like it!"

"I know me neither." Wu shook his head. "I think your dad. . . I think he knows what's going on. We should try and find him."

"Okay," Lloyd nodded, cuddling against Wu's chest as the older man picked him up.

"Can you hold the candle?" Wu handed the Lloyd their only source of light, knowing it allowing a two year old's hands handle fire wasn't the best idea, but also knowing Wu needed a free hand to defend them from whatever might be out there. Pacing around the courtyard slowly, every stepped felt like he would fall into an abyss, he reached the weapon's closet. In there, More than a couple of weapons awaited their purpose in life. A scythe lay nonchalantly against the side of the closet, with a pair of nunchucks tangled upon the handle. A pair of silver shurikans sat on the floor, besides the two wooden swords Wu and his brother had used for sparring.

And there, standing out from the other weapons, was his father's staff.

Gingerly, he reached out. Wu had used staffs before, it would be no problem to defend him and Lloyd, but his father staff had always held. . . something special. And what better time to use it than when his brother was attempting to rise back from the dark abyss he'd been shunned to?

* * *

Garmadon walked through the streets to ninjago city, with a calm, slow stride. Every inch of the city was now covered in darkness. He'd murdered more people than he'd expected, but in the end, there were plenty of people left to fear him. Many would try to stand up against him. But none would succeed. He would crush everyone's spirits.

It would be so satisfying.

But first, everyone would be afraid. Darkness had a knack for breaking people's spirits. Not being able to see what's around burned away at your soul, and shattered your mind piece by piece. . . It was a long, torturous process. And when it was done, it would be _years_ until someone tried to defeat him.

Why hadn't he done all this sooner?

* * *

The village seemed to be empty at first. The darkness here was nearly impenetrable too, the candlelight only giving away what was within a couple of feet. As Wu walked deeper into the village, whispers started following him. Lloyd hid his face against his uncle's chest, his little heart beating faster than it should have.

"Hello?" Wu allowed his voice to venture out; although he wasn't very sure he wanted an answer. "Anyone here?"

A door slowly opened. Candlelight spilled out into the street and a woman in her late thirties stepped out, staring at Wu with a mixture of fear and curiosity. "You're the guy from the monastery,"

"Yes," Wu nodded, blushing slightly at being known only as 'The guy'. He'd done plenty of things for this world, yet his name was not something that people would remember. "Do you know what happened here? It shouldn't be night at this hour."

"It's not night," The woman shook her head. " It's just darkness. From Lord Garmadon. That's what he said we should call him."

"Lord. . ." Wu shook his head. His brother _had_ gone crazy. But what exactly had he done? "So you saw him?"

"Everyone did." The woman continued. "His skin was as black as the shadows that surround us now. His eyes burned bright red. . . He murdered people . . . filled their bodies with his shadows, forcing them to spread all around. It was . . . sickening. Everyone panicked. Those of us that survived decided to hide. In case he comes back."

Lloyd looked up, knowing they were speaking about his dad. He couldn't understand some of the words. But he could understand enough. His dad had hurt people. He'd brought the scary darkness that surrounded them. Lloyd didn't know why. But something inside him told him it was his fault. He should have stopped his dad. If Lloyd had refused to go to sleep, maybe he could have shown his dad that he shouldn't hurt people. He should have showed him how to be nice. But Lloyd hadn't been there. He hadn't been there, and now people were hurt.

The toddler burst into tears.


End file.
